What Happened To Harry
by emeraldsage85
Summary: What happened to Harry? Why won't he tell Ron and Hermione what's going on? Rated R for rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't steal my story or I will hunt you down and kill you. Don't flame me or I will hunt you down and kill you. Come to think of it if you're going to flame me just go kill yourself and save me the trouble. For those of you who give me contstructive criticism I thank you very much and welcome you back at any time.   
  
Ron Weasley sighed as he set out to patrol the corridors of Hogwarts. Usually he enjoyed being a prefect but tonight he wished that he wasn't required to check the corridors after dark. Lately there had been way too much homework, along with Quidditch practice and prefect duties. As Ron headed down the hallway towards the dungeon he suddenly froze in his tracks. There was a noise that sounded like sniffling coming from an empty classroom to the right. As Ron stood there, rooted to the spot, he wondered if he should investigate or leave whoever it was in peace. In the end his curiosity got the better of him and he paused in the doorway of the empty classroom to look in.  
  
He could just barely make out a figure slumped in the nearest corner of the room. Ron crossed the threshold and knelt down, reaching out a hand to gently pat a shoulder. "It's all right," he whispered. "I'm here to help." The boy in the corner slowly lifted his head. "Ron," was all he whispered before collapsing into his protector's arms. Ron sat there, cradling the sobbing boy, numb with shock. "Harry," he whispered. "What happened?" Harry didn't answer. He was sobbing loudly into the front of Ron's robes.   
  
Ron gathered Harry into his arms and lifted him up. He carried the sobbing boy back to the Gryffindor dormitories , tucked him into bed, and sat on the edge of Harry's four poster, holding his hand. "Harry, tell me what happened. I can help you," he said softly. "No!" Harry cried. He buried his face in his pillow and resumed his weeping. Ron gave up on asking and began rubbing his back instead, hoping to calm him some. Harry cried until the early hours of the morning, when he finally fell asleep due to exhaustion. Feeling fatigued himself, Ron climbed into his own four poster bed and pulled the hangings shut. It was nearly daylight. Maybe he could catch a few hours sleep before it was time to go to class.   
  
When Ron awoke next, he was greeted by the sight of several empty beds. Everyone else, including Harry had gone. Ron climbed out of bed and got dressed, then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Looking at his watch, he realized that he had just a few minutes before class started. Ron grabbed some toast and set off for the History of Magic classroom . As it turned out he wasn't late after all, he was right on time. Ron sat down in the empty seat next to Harry and smiled at him. Harry didn't smile back. He busied himself with finding a scroll of parchment and a quill, all the while ignoring Ron. Feeling slightly hurt, he pulled out his own scroll of parchment and started to attempt to take notes as Professor Binns droned on about Goblin rebellions.   
  
When class was over Harry hurried out without saying a word to either Ron or Hermione. As the two of them set off for Transfiguration Hermione asked, "Ron, what's wrong with Harry? He's been acting weird all morning. He wouldn't even talk to me at breakfast." She, like Ron, looked slightly hurt. Ron sighed. "It's a long story Hermione. I'll tell it to you when we have a minute this evening," he said. "All right," Hermione said. "But that better be a promise." "It is," Ron assured her. "Right now I can use all the help I can get." The two of them broke off their conversation as they entered the classroom. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. How am I going to help Harry when he won't even tell me what the problem is? Ron wondered as he took his seat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was sitting near the fire in one of the Gryffindor common room's armchairs when Hermione sat down in the chair opposite of him. "Are you going to tell me what happened to Harry?" she asked. Ron sighed. He told Hermione the whole story, starting with finding Harry near the dungeons and ending with Harry crying himself to sleep. "The worst part is that he won't tell me what happened," Ron said. "I don't know how to help him." Hermione, who had been picking at a thread on her robe looked up at Ron with a rather pained expression. "Did you notice anything really unusual?" she asked. "Like what? The fact that he was crying his eyes out?" Ron asked sarcastically. "No, I mean cuts, bruises, anything like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron paused for a moment, thinking back to the night he had found Harry. "Yes," he said. "Harry's robes were all torn up. I think he might have had a few bruises too but I'm not sure. It was dark and I was just trying to get him back to bed. I didn't really pay a lot of attention to that kind of stuff at the time." "Ron do you think - " Hermione began but was cut off by the noise of someone coming through the portrait hole. The two of them looked up in time to see Harry throw off his invisibility cloak and step through. "Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked. "I went for a walk around the grounds," Harry said, as he came to sit down on the sofa. "I couldn't sleep. How come you're both up?" "We were just talking," Hermione said. "About what?" Harry asked. "Quidditch," Ron said. Harry eyed the two of them suspiciously. "Hermione doesn't know much about Quidditch," he said. "Why would you be talking to her about it?" When neither Ron or Hermione said anything Harry exploded. "You two were talking about me, weren't you?!" he demanded.  
  
"Harry, we're just concerned," Hermione said. "There's nothing to be concerned about!" Harry shouted. "Yes there is! I found you crying by the dungeons, you wouldn't tell me what happened, and you've been acting strange since then! Hermione and I are your friends! We're worried about you and we want to know what's going on so that we can help you!" Ron shouted back. His outburst seemed to have diffused Harry's anger. He sank down onto the sofa, covering his face with his hands, looking at neither of his friends. "Don't you get it?" he whispered. "I'm dirty. You should just stay away from me before I contaminate both of you." Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry on the sofa. Hermione gently patted his shoulder. Ron rubbed his back. "Harry, please tell us what happened," he said. Harry lifted his head and Ron saw the tears running down his face. "All right," he whispered. "I'll tell you what happened." 


	3. Chapter 3

"All right," Harry whispered. "I'll tell you what happened." He closed his eyes and began to speak.   
  
Harry had entered Snape's office for yet another Occlumency lesson. He loathed having to take lessons with Snape but there was nothing he could do since Dumbledore had ordered it. The lesson proved to start off terribly, just like last time. "All right Potter," Snape said. "Let's pick up where we left off." He stood across the room, facing Harry. Harry tried to close his mind again but it was no use. Snape shouted, "Ligillimens!" He began to read Harry's mind. A wealth of images spiralled before Harry's eyes: Dudley and his friends chasing him, setting the python free at the zoo, being yelled at for turning his teacher's wig blue. Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them he was sprawled on the floor of Snape's office. Snape grabbed Harry by the robe and pulled him to his feet. "Can't quite get the hang of it Potter?" he said, gloating at Harry's failure to protect himself. Harry said nothing, knowing that Snape was trying to provoke him.   
  
He went back to the spot he had been previously standing in and readied himself for another round of attack. Once again Snape shouted "Ligillimens!" and Harry began to see more memories flashing before him: Uncle Vernon was yelling at an eight-year-old Harry, the first time he had met Hagrid, Aunt Petunia gasping in shock as the howler exploded before her. Harry found himself on his back again. Snape was looking more and more irate. "What is your problem?" he screamed. "Is this too hard for you Potter?" When Harry didn't say anything Snape got even angrier. "You're just like your father," he continued. "Popular but completely incompetent when it comes to anything else." He stood over Harry, glaring at him. "In fact, I think I ought to teach you a lesson," he snarled. Snape grabbed Harry once more and yanked him to his feet so roughly that the back of his robes tore. Harry struggled to fee himself of Snape's grasp but found himself held fast. "Let me go!" he said, panic now evident in his voice. "I don't think so," Snape said. "You can't go until I teach you that your fame doesn't give you the right to think you're better than everyone else."  
  
He swung Harry around and threw him into the desk. Harry's knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Snape knelt beside him, clearly boiling with rage. Harry tried to scramble away but Snape grabbed him again and wrestled him to the floor, tearing his robes even further in the process. "Get off me!" Harry was screaming. "Let me go!" Snape ignored Harry's cries and proceeded to pull the panels of torn robe to the side with his free hand. He began pulling at Harry's pants, all the while grunting," Have to teach you a lesson. Fame isn't everything!" Realizing what Snape was about to do, Harry began to scream again. "Help! Somebody help! Snape's trying to -" His screams were cut short by Snape shouting, "Quietus!" Harry suddenly found that he had no voice to scream with. He struggled even harder against Snape's grip but found that it was no use. He couldn't seem to free himself. Snape yanked down Harry's pants roughly, following with his boxers. Harry tried to scream but there was no sound again. He could feel Snape's hardness pressing against his thigh and he wanted nothing more than to be back in the safety of the Gryffindor common room, talking with Ron and Hermione. Snape let go of Harry momentarily to unfasten his own robes and Harry crawled on all fours towards to door. He had just gripped the knob when he was pulled backwards again.   
  
"Now, to teach you a lesson Potter," Snape snarled in Harry's ear. Harry tried once more in vain to free himself but Snape gripped his hips tightly and then violently thrust into him. Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out the constant pain. He thought of soaring away on his broom, rising away from the Quidditch pitch to search for the snitch. He thought of earning a victory for Gryffindor, of beating Slytherin, everyone cheering him on, of Professor Snape scowling at the loss. Professor Snape. The thought of him jerked Harry back to the present. The harsh thrusting was slowing down as Snape was coming down from his orgasm. He pulled out and drew his body away from Harry's. He refastened his robes and kicked Harry hard. "Hope that taught you a lesson Potter," he said without a trace of remorse as he grabbed Harry and pulled him to his feet. He performed the counter curse to his previous spell and Harry was now aware that he was whimpering softly. "A warning to you Potter. Don't tell anyone what happened in this office or there will be a repeat performance. You hear me?" Snape said in a low, menacing tone. Harry nodded and disengaged himself from Snape's hold. Snape pointed to the open door. "Get out!" he shouted. Harry left the room and ran down the empty hallway. He threw himself into the nearest classroom and curled up in the corner, sobbing uncontrollably. Not long after that Harry felt a hand gently patting his shoulder and a voice whispered, "It's okay. I'm here to help." "Ron," was all he managed to whisper before collapsing into Ron's arms.   
  
Harry began sobbing loudly into his hands. "Oh Harry, that's awful," Hermione whispered. Ron said nothing. He sat there looking dejected, absentmindedly stroking Harry's back. Hermione pulled Harry into a hug and held him tightly. A moment later Ron joined them and they sat squished on the end of the couch in an uncomfortable three person hug.   
  
When Harry finally started to calm Ron said, "Harry I think you should go to Dumbledore about this." "I can't," Harry said. "He won't believe me." "He's right," Hermione said. "If Harry goes to Dumbledore it's his word against Snape's. We don't have any proof that Snape raped Harry." "Proof?!" Ron said. "Look at Harry. He's a wreck!" "We don't have any medical proof. You should have taken Harry to Madame Pomfrey after you found him. She could have collected some evidence and then we could have gone to Dumbledore. "I didn't know he'd been raped when I found him," Ron said. "He wouldn't tell me what was wrong." "True," Hermione agreed. "We can't let Snape just get away with this though." "Can't we just leave it alone?" Harry asked. "Harry, that's what Snape wants. You have to do something. There are loads of people who want him fired and would probably back you up," Ron said.   
  
Harry looked up at Ron. "All right," he said weakly. "We'll go to Dumbledore. Just don't make me do it before Potions tomorrow." Hermione checked her watch. "Now that it's settled I think we should all go to bed and get a good night's sleep," she said. With a quick goodnight the three of them parted ways and set off for their respective dorms. Harry put on his pyjamas and collapsed into bed, pulling the hangings securely shut around him. Ron climbed into his own bed but found that he couldn't sleep. His mind was plagued with worries about Harry. How would Snape act during Potions tomorrow? Would Harry actually find enough courage to go to Dumbledore like he'd promised. Would Dumbledore even believe him? Ron mulled these questions over and over until finally exhaustion led him into sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron awoke the next morning to see that he hadn't slept in for once. He climbed out of bed, dressed in his robes, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was already there, reading a thick textbook and munching on toast. "Have you seen Harry this morning?" she asked. "Come to think of it, no," Ron said. "I didn't see him when I got up this morning." "I'm so worried about Harry. I want you to go and find him Ron," Hermione said. "All right," Ron told her. "Tell Professor Snape that we're both sick or something. I'll look for him as soon as I've had some breakfast."   
  
Ron quickly gulped down some food and then said good-bye to Hermione. As he set off he realized that he didn't know where to look for Harry. He tried the Quidditch pitch, the library, the owlry, and the astronomy tower but there was no sign of Harry. Sighing, Ron climbed up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Harry wasn't in the common room nor was he in their dorm either. At last an idea crossed Ron's mind. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Ron remembered the room they had used in their fifth year for the DA. He hurried down to the hall and stood in the spot where the hidden room should be. I need to find Harry he thought as began to pace back and forth three times just like Dobby had told him to. Is Harry hiding in there? I need to see if Harry's there. Suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere. Ron opened it and stepped through.   
  
There were very few candles in the small room, making it dimly lit and hard to see. Ron could make out a comfortable looking sofa and a fireplace but it was too dark to see anything else. He pulled out his wand and murmured, "Lumos." His wand tip lit and he could finally see where he was going. Ron stepped around to the other side of the couch. Harry was lying on it, curled up and unmoving. "Harry?" Ron asked. "Are you all right?" When Harry didn't say anything Ron shook him. "Harry," he said, louder this time. "Ron," Harry whispered. "It's okay. I'll take you back to Gryffindor tower where you can rest for the rest of the day," Ron said. "No," Harry said. "No one knows this room's here. I don't want anybody to see me like this." He raised his head and Ron saw the tears that were rapidly streaking down his face. "Just stay here with me Ron," he said. "All right," Ron whispered. He sat down on the end of the couch and held out his arms. "Come here," he whispered.  
  
Harry crawled into Ron's arms and curled up. He buried his face in Ron's shoulder and sobbed softly. "It's going to be all right," Ron whispered, rubbing his back gently. He held Harry until finally the sobs died away and all he heard was steady, even breathing. Ron put Harry down and transfigured his cloak into a blanket to cover the sleeping boy with. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ron stayed with Harry until he woke up, which was well after the bell had rung. "Harry," he said. "Let's go back to the common room." Harry agreed and the two climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Hermione was waiting for them, sitting in a chair in front of the fire. "Where have you two been? I've been waiting for you all day," she said. "Harry was upset. He needed to be alone for awhile," Ron told her. Hermione's impatient expression softened. "Are you all right?" she asked Harry. He nodded. "We should go and see Dumbledore," she continued. "The sooner the better. Do you feel up to it Harry?" "Yes," he said with a sigh.   
  
Harry led Ron and Hermione to the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet lemon," he said. The staircase began to move and the three of them climbed on. Dumbledore's office was empty when they entered. "Hello?" Ron called. "Professor Dumbledore? Are you here?" "Ah, Mr. Weasley, how nice to see you," said a voice from somewhere behind them. All three of them jumped. "Professor Dumbledore, you scared us," Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled. "Sit down he said," conjuring three large, squashy armchairs from out of nowhere. Harry sat down in the middle chair with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Dumbledore took the seat behind his desk. "Now what brings you three here?" he asked. Hermione was the first to speak up. "Something awful happened to Harry," she said. "We felt that we needed to come to you. Go on Harry, tell Professor Dumbledore what happened."   
  
Harry, who had been staring at his feet, lifted his head. "It's about my Occlumency lessons Professor," he said nervously, feeling the familiar sting of tears. "It's all right Harry," Hermione said, patting his hand gently. Harry took a deep breath and started again. He repeated the story that he had previously told Ron and Hermione. When he had finished he sat with his head down, studying the laces in his shoes, not daring to look up at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore peered over half moon spectacles. "I don't doubt that Professor Snape did this too you Harry," he said. "But did you see Madame Pomfrey afterwards?" "No sir," Harry said. "Ron took me back to bed. He didn't know that I'd been raped. I'm afraid we don't have any proof." "Then we must use other means of gaining proof," Dumbledore said. He took out a piece of parchment, hastily scribbled a note on it, and attached it to Fox's leg. "Take this to Professor Snape," he said. As Fox flew off Dumbledore said, "This will take a few minutes. Would you like some pumpkin juice perhaps?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry agreed. Dumbledore waved his wand and several cups of pumpkin juice appeared. As the three of them drank they heard a noise on the stairs and then the door opened. It was Professor Snape. "You wanted to see me headmaster?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Have a seat." He waved his wand and another large, squashy armchair appeared. Snape sat down and then handed a small flask to Dumbledore, scowling at Harry all the while. Harry sank back in his chair, not wanting to be in such close proximity to Snape. Dumbledore examined the flask, then handed it back to Snape. "Severus, I want you to drink this," he said. Snape looked over at Harry, then realized what was going on. "You want me to drink Veritaserum, headmaster?" he asked. "I don't know what Potter's told you but I can assure you that whatever it is it's not true. You of all people should know that he lies and breaks rules." "If that is so Severus then you have nothing to hide," Dumbledore said. Snape scowled, clearly trapped. He opened the flask and then drank out of it. For a moment the room remained silent. Then Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Severus, tell me the truth," he said. "Did you rape Harry?" "Yes, I did," Snape said. Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "Is it true that it happened during an Occlumency lesson because you lost your temper?" he asked. "Yes," Snape said. "I was angry with Harry for doing poorly at his lesson. I got more and more irate with him until I lost control of myself." "Are you sorry for what you did Severus? Do you regret your actions?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "No, I don't feel any remorse at all. I feel that Harry deserved to be taught a lesson for being an arrogant, self-centered boy. He's just like his father. Just because of some talent on the Quidditch pitch he thinks that he's above the rules," Snape growled. Dumbledore stared at Snape for a moment. It appeared that he was thinking. Finally he spoke.   
  
"Severus, I know that you and James were rivals during your days as students here but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on Harry. You have been a good Potions master over the years here but I cannot have someone who rapes children teaching at Hogwarts. Therefore I will have to let you go." Ron and Hermione exchanged private looks of delight that went unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Snape, however, was seething with anger. "You can't fire me over one mistake, headmaster! I won't do it again. I'm not a bad teacher," he shouted. Dumbledore rose from his chair and came around his desk. "You three are dismissed," he said to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Professor Snape and I are going to have a private chat."   
  
Ron and Hermione began talking the moment they were out of earshot from Dumbledore. "I can't believe he's actually going to fire Snape," Ron said, excitedly. Hermione grinned. "We've been trying to get him sacked for years and it's finally happened," she said. Harry said nothing. The three of them climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower and Ron gave the password to the fat lady. She swung forward and they climbed through the portrait hole. Hermione stopped Ron and Harry. "Don't tell anyone about Snape," she whispered. "Why not?" Ron asked. "It's the best news ever." "If we know and nobody else does people will ask questions. It's better to keep quiet until the whole school knows." "All right. We won't tell anyone," Ron said. "Hey Harry, wanna play chess?" "Sure," Harry said, wanting anything to take his mind off of the whole mess. Hermione excused herself, saying that she had homework to do and went upstairs to get her Arithmancy textbook. Soon Harry was deep in thought, only thinking about how best to keep his queen from being taken by Ron's Knight. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke and went down to the common room early the next morning to find a group of Gryffindors gathered around the notice board. "What's going on?" he asked. "Didn't you hear the news?" Seamus asked. "Potions lessons are cancelled for a week!" He grinned widely. "Cancelled? Why?" Harry asked, pretending not to know what was going on. "The rumours are that Snape got sacked yesterday. I bet it's probably too good to be true though," Dean said. Harry forced his face into a smirk. "Let's hope they're true," he said. "I'm starving. I'm going down for something to eat."   
  
When Harry reached the Great Hall he found Ron and Hermione sitting together, talking about Snape. "The whole school knows and they're all happy," Hermione said. "There's so many rumours going around about what he did to get sacked." Harry was in no mood to hear any of them. He started to eat his toast, staring off into space. "Are you going to be all right?" Ron asked. "I don't know," Harry said. "At least I know that it's not going to happen again." Hermione touched his arm sympathetically. "It will get better. You just have to take it one day at a time," she said. "I know," Harry told her, a miserable look coming over his face.   
  
Before anyone could say anymore Fred and George sat down. "Morning everyone," they chorused with identical evil grins on their faces. "What are you guys up to now?" Harry asked. "Just a little invention that we've managed to perfect," George said with a smirk. "Not more canary creams?" Hermione said with exasperation. "Nope," Fred said. "Even better." Both he and George grinned even wider. "Are you going to tell us what it is or do we have to guess you prats?" Ron asked. "We don't have a name for them yet but basically they're toffees that can get you out of class," George said. "You eat the green ones and you turn all pale and throw up. When you go to the hospital wing you eat the red ones and then you're back to normal and free to play hooky from school all day." The twins grinned again. Hermione looked as though she disapproved but Harry was grinning. Then he realized that it was the first time he'd smiled in days. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe if he just took it one day at a time the rape would fade into a distant memory and then everything would be all right after all. Harry smiled to himself again and began to mull over whether or not he should buy some of Fred and George's toffees.   
  
The End. 


End file.
